Sherwood
by L.Sira
Summary: El modo en el cual me hubiese gustado que acabara esta estupenda serie.
1. Chapter 1

_**SHERWOOD**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea.**

**Nota de la autora: No soy de las que lloran en las pelis, de hecho son poquísimas las que han conseguido hacerme llorar. Pero cuando vi el final de la 2ª y 3ª temporada de Robin Hood, me pasé media hora derramando lágrimas. Primero Marian, luego Allan, después Guy y por último Robin ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo tan triste?**

Robin se despertó jadeando y empapado en sudor, miró a su alrededor y se encontró tumbado en una cama en una habitación a oscuras. La cabeza le dolía mucho, se incorporó lentamente y, entonces, exclamó:

-Marian-

Robin se levantó y salió de la habitación. Corrió por los pasillos de la casa del tío de Djaq y encontró al fin la habitación que había estado buscando. Allí estaba Djaq, dando cabezadas cerca del lecho de Marian. Marian tenía todo el vientre vendado y la frente perlada de sudor, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero los abrió al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Sonrió débilmente a Robin. Djaq decidió dejarles un momento a solas, advirtiendo a Robin que no la cansase demasiado.

Robin se arrodilló ante el lecho y tomó la mano de Marian entre las suyas, mirándola con amor.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó él

-Muy cansada, Djaq me ha dado algo para el dolor, dice que necesito descansar y que mi recuperación depende de cómo me encuentre por la mañana. Pero voy a luchar para salir adelante- dijo ella con la voz cansada- ¿Qué te preocupa?-

-He soñado que habías muerto. Gisborne te mataba y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo- confesó él mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas

-Pero no ha sido así. Tú lo impediste ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-Sí, sí. Pero ha sido tan real. Marian, no soportaría perderte-

-No vas a perderme, aún no. No pienso dejar de luchar hasta devolver la paz y la justicia a Inglaterra. No voy a rendirme tan pronto, sería demasiado fácil-

-Descansa ahora, mi amor, procura descansar-

Robin depositó un suave beso en la frente de Marian y se sentó a su lado. Marian cerró los ojos, su respiración era regular. Robin no se atrevía a mirar la herida del vientre de Marian, pues su mente repasaba una y otra vez la misma agónica escena:

Corría para defender al rey cuando vio a Gisborne alzar la espada contra Marian, con una velocidad que ignoraba poseer, disparó una flecha contra el brazo de su enemigo, obligándole a arrojar la espada. Marian cayó al suelo, tenía un profundo corte en el vientre, la herida era grave pero no mortal. Su banda corrió en su auxilio. Gisborne y el Sheriff lograron escapar, pero poco les importaba, en esos momentos Marian y el rey eran su mayor prioridad. Llevaron a Marian sin dilación a la casa del tío de Djaq, donde los médicos y la joven sarracena no tardaron un segundo en atenderla. Robin estaba muy nervioso y no paraba de dar vueltas por el pasillo, no le permitían entrar en los aposentos para no molestar a los médicos. Deseaba fervientemente ir tras Gisborne y el Sheriff y descuartizarlos sin piedad. Little John se vio obligado a noquearle para evitar que cometiese una locura.

Marian iba recuperándose poco a poco, era una luchadora. Sin embargo, aún no estaba en condiciones de viajar. En cualquier caso, animó a Robin y a sus amigos a regresar a Inglaterra, pues la gente de Nottingham aun precisaba su ayuda. Sus enemigos ya deberían haber vuelto y seguirían haciendo imposible la vida de aquellos honrados aldeanos. Robin, al principio, se mostró reacio a dejarla allí, aún estando al cuidado de Will y Djaq, pero ella insistió. Lo que Marian ignoraba era que el Robin que se marchó de Tierra Santa no era el mismo que conocía, ahora lo único que ocupaba la mente de Robin era la venganza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Nota de la autora: los capítulos de la tercera temporada serían igual salvo que con pequeñas diferencias obvias, haré un breve resumen de alguno de ellos y de lo que cambiaría.**

Tras haber vuelto a Inglaterra y haber estado a punto de morir a manos de Gisborne, sólo el hermano Tuck logró que Robin recuperase la fe en sí mismo y en su causa. Le hizo ver que la venganza no le traería la paz y que Marian no se sentiría nada orgullosa de él por abandonar, tenía que seguir luchando por la justicia. También la hizo ver que Marian regresaría pronto para ayudarles y que si quería tener una vida a su lado, antes debían acabar con el Sheriff. Del mismo modo, Robin se dio cuenta de que Guy estaba viviendo un infierno en vida al haber perdido definitivamente a Marian, la culpabilidad le corroía las entrañas, matarle sólo le libraría de ese sufrimiento.

Robin no se sentía nada bien por haber dejado a Marian en Tierra Santa mientras aún estaba convaleciente, pero sabía que si volvía, Marian le haría regresar a Inglaterra a patadas. Él y su banda continuarían en su nombre y aguardarían pacientemente su regreso.

Nada más conocer a Robin, Isabella se sintió inmediatamente atraída por él. Coqueteó con él e intentó convencerle de dejar a Marian, alegando que ella estaba muy lejos y que la distancia podía enfriar sus sentimientos, e incluso insinuó que Marian prefiriese quedarse en Tierra Santa. Pero Robin afirmó que iba a casarse con Marian, que era la única mujer con la que quería estar y la única a la que siempre amaría. Al verse rechazada, Isabella se convirtió en lo más peligroso que existe en este mundo, una mujer despechada.

En cuanto Kate pasó algo de tiempo con la banda de forajidos y les conoció mejor, pasó de odiar a Robin a admirarle profundamente. Durante un tiempo confundió esa gran admiración con el amor romántico, pero al ver que Marian era la única mujer en el corazón del arquero, se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Le parecía muy hermoso el amor que se profesaban aún en la distancia y cómo estaban dispuestos a superar todo obstáculo que se interpusiese entre ellos y a luchar juntos por la justicia. Kate deseó tener algo así con alguien algún día.

Isabella se las ingenió para sembrar la semilla de la desconfianza en la banda de forajidos. Primero hizo creer que ella y Robin eran amantes; Kate confundió aún más sus sentimientos, pensó que Robin era un hipócrita por profesar tanto amor a una mujer y luego engañarla con otra, pero cuando su madre fue sincera con ella recuperó su fe en la causa de Robin y se preparó para la batalla. Luego hizo creer que Allan era un traidor; Allan se sintió profundamente herido al ver que no confiaban en él, cometió un error en el pasado y no pasaba un solo día sin que se culpase por ello, aún así ninguno de sus amigos confiaban en él, por eso se escapó, pero su lealtad a la causa fue mayor que su rencor y volvió para avisarles de la llegada del Sheriff.

Allan corría y corría escuchando como las flechas silbaban a su alrededor, tenía que conseguirlo, tenía que avisar a Robin. Una flecha le rozó en la pierna, se echó al suelo y arrastrándose, se ocultó entre los matorrales. No podía darse por vencido, tenía que conseguirlo. Se acercaban a él, pronto le encontrarían y le matarían. Entonces sintió unas manos tirando de él y tapándole la boca. Le arrastraron hasta un lugar seguro, sólo entonces pudo ver la cara de sus salvadores. Se trataba de Marian, Will y Djaq.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Marian no podía soportar más estar quieta sin hacer nada, los médicos insistían en que necesitaba reposo, pero ella dijo que se terminaría de curar en Inglaterra. Tenía que volver para ayudar a Robin. Will y Djaq eran ahora un matrimonio feliz en Tierra Santa, pero no se perdonarían dejar a Marian viajar sola, por lo que decidieron a acompañarla y ayudar a Robin una vez más. Se dieron cuenta de que su deber era liberar al pueblo de Nottingham de la tiranía, una vez que hubieran cumplido esa última misión, podrían regresar a Tierra Santa y llevar una vida en paz.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque de Sherwood buscando el refugio, vieron a Allan siendo perseguido y le salvaron. Allan les puso al corriente de los sucesos y, juntos, corrieron a Nottingham para avisar a sus amigos de la llegada del enemigo.

Cuando se reencontraron, Robin y Marian se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso. Acto seguido, Marian dio a Robin un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Ay! ¿A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó él estupefacto

-Eso por marcharte en busca de venganza, ¿Creías que no lo sabía? Por favor, Robin. Las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido para esas cosas. Me alegra que entraras en razón- dijo ella, golpeándole de nuevo

-¡Ay! ¿Y ese a qué ha venido?-

-Eso por no confiar en Allan. Robin, él siempre te será leal. Gisborne trató de matarme y ahora confías en él, aplícate el cuento-

-¡Ay!-

-Y ese por tenerme tan preocupada-

-Podrías haberlo hecho al revés, primero me pegas y luego me besas-

Marian le golpeó una cuarta vez.

-¡Ay! Ya basta, necesito el brazo para usar el arco-

Esta vez Marian le hizo caso y le besó. Después conoció a los nuevos miembros de la banda.

-Kate, gracias por cuidar de ellos. Tuck, gracias por salvar a Robin de sí mismo y ayudarle a recuperar la fe en la causa. Archer, un placer conocerte. Guy, quiero que sepas que he tenido tiempo para reflexionar y perdonarte-

Guy asintió agradecido, pero no se movió de su sitio, sabía que la había perdido para siempre.

-Marian no soportaba más reposo en Tierra Santa y nosotros no podíamos abandonaros cuando más nos necesitáis. Contad con nosotros para luchar- dijo Djaq

Will ayudó a Allan a sentarse, cojeaba ligeramente debido a la herida de la flecha en su pierna. Pero las heridas externas no eran lo que más le dolía. Robin se apresuró a disculparse por su desconfianza y por haberle atado.

-Robin, déjalo. Es mejor que no digas nada, tenemos un asunto más importante entre manos- dijo él muy serio

Kate se acercó a él para curarle. Marian apartó a Robin a un lado para hablar con él en privado.

-Robin, no vuelvas a dudar de él. Hace tiempo juró no traicionarme jamás y se que nunca lo hará, ni a mi ni a ninguno de vosotros. Es sincero cuando dice que moriría antes de traicionaros, ha estado a punto de morir volviendo para avisarte de la llegada de las tropas del Sheriff- dijo Marian

-Robin, Marian-dijo Tuck acercándose a ellos- debemos prepararnos para la batalla

Las tropas del Sheriff estaban en el patio, los aldeanos corrían a refugiarse en el interior del castillo, donde Tuck preparaba el fuego bizantino. Guy fue tras el túnel de huída para acabar de una vez con su hermana Isabella. Allan corrió hacia Kate, la tomó por los hombros y la besó, después fue a ayudar a las personas a refugiarse en el interior del castillo. Robin se dirigía al túnel para impedir que Isabella destruyese su única vía de escape, Marian le detuvo a la entrada.

-Marian, quédate aquí-

-No, Robin, no me pidas que me quede atrás otra vez. Yo voy contigo. Conozco a Isabella, jugamos juntas algunas veces de pequeñas. Las mujeres como ella tienen dagas envenenadas, literalmente. Hace tiempo, Guy me contó que llevaba siempre consigo un poderoso veneno por si era capturado, si le conozco bien, estoy segura de que se lo dio a Isabella para ahorrarla el sufrimiento, pero si ha escapado le dará otro uso-

-De acuerdo, ven conmigo. Pero ten mucho cuidado, no puedo perderte otra vez-

-Ten cuidado tú-

Tras un beso y un "te quiero", Robin y Marian se adentraron en el túnel dispuestos a enfrentarse a su destino, si caían, caerían juntos.

Robin, Marian, Archer y Guy se enfrentaron al Sheriff, Blamair e Isabella. Robin se disponía a matar al Sheriff cuando Isabella se lanzó a por él. Guy y Marian acudieron en su ayuda.

-Usé el veneno que me diste, estarás muerto al atardecer- le advirtió Isabella a Robin

Ella y el Sheriff se marcharon, dejando a los forajidos.

-Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de que no eras la mujer para mí, siempre serás el amor de mi vida y espero que seas feliz. He vivido en la vergüenza, pero gracias a vosotros muero orgulloso. Soy libre- Guy pronunció sus últimas palabras y murió con honor

La banda de forajidos y los aldeanos escapaban hacia el bosque, mientras Robin disparaba una flecha en llamas, destruyendo definitivamente a sus enemigos. Archer y él corrieron para encontrarse con los demás.

-Robin, Robin, ¿cómo te encuentras?- Marian corrió a su encuentro y le miró el corte del cuello

-Bien. No lo entiendo, me encuentro perfectamente- dijo él

-Pero si Isabella dijo que…- empezó Archer

Marian miró un momento la hoja de su espada, la punta estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre, a pesar de que ella no había herido ni matado a nadie.

-Creo, creo que antes, con la confusión de las espadas, te corté yo sin querer- dijo ella

-¿Qué tú qué?- preguntaron incrédulos los dos hermanos

-Hijo mío, Dios te ha enviado a un ángel armado para que te proteja. Aunque te ha herido, te ha salvado la vida- dijo Tuck con un tono jocoso en la voz

De la incredulidad pasaron a la risa histérica, y de la risa histérica a la alegría y los gritos de victoria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

******Recomiendo leer escuchando: **_**It's all coming back to me now **_**de Meat Loaf y Marion Raven**

La noticia de la muerte de aquel vil calvorota se extendió como el aceite sobre una tostada. Algunas personas quisieron regresar a Nottingham para comprobarlo de primera mano o para recuperar sus hogares, sus familias y todas sus posesiones perdidas. Uno de ellos fue Luke, el hermano pequeño de Will, que se unió a la banda y se estableció con ellos en el bosque de Sherwood. Little John volvió a ver a su hijo y le alegró comprobar que ahora su familia era feliz. Eve, la antigua espía del Sheriff que cambió de bando al enamorarse de Much, también volvió. Cuando se reencontraron, el amor que sentían floreció de nuevo al igual que las flores tras el invierno y, esta vez, se quedaron juntos. Will y Djaq habían afirmado volver a Tierra Santa cuando liberasen Inglaterra de la tiranía, pero decidieron quedarse un poco más. Había un acontecimiento que no querían perderse por nada del mundo.

Su misión había acabado, Robin y Marian podrían casarse al fin. Marian sólo lamentaba que su padre no estuviese allí para verla.

Construyeron un pequeño altar en el claro del bosque de Sherwood y lo adornaron con flores y plantas, Will se encargó del diseño. El ahora fraile Tuck ofició la ceremonia con mucho gusto.

Mientras Marian caminaba hacia el altar, todos los invitados, que consistían en la banda de forajidos y unos pocos amigos más, la verdadera familia de los cónyuges, se volvieron a mirarla. Estaba muy hermosa con su sencillo vestido de novia y su cabello suelto adornado con pequeños jazmines. Archer, tras unos segundos mirando a la novia, se volvió para mirar su hermano. Robin estaba tan apuesto como la novia, radiante, con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, en resumen, Robin era la felicidad en persona. Robin miraba a Marian y en ella veía su futuro. Archer se sintió muy feliz por su hermano.

Marian se despertó sobresaltada. Yacía en la cama abrazando a su marido, que dormía plácidamente tras su noche de bodas. Le tocó el cuello, tenía que asegurarse que había sido un mal sueño, que Robin estaba vivo y a su lado.

-Esa cicatriz me la hiciste tú hace algún tiempo. Y la otra marca también me la hiciste tú anoche- dijo Robin despertándose

-No te burles. No quiero ni pensar en lo que podría haber pasado- le recriminó ella

-No pienses más en el pasado mi amor, piensa en el presente, en lo que hemos conseguido-

Marian se relajó en los brazos de Robin. Unos suaves rayos de sol entraban por la abertura de la cueva, el joven matrimonio deseó poder congelar el tiempo para que ese momento durase eternamente.

**Me da igual si es un final muy cliché, adoro los finales felices y ellos se lo merecen.**


End file.
